I Forgive You
by Theresa471
Summary: In the second of two stories involving Jackson Hunt.


**Author Notes: This is the sequel to "Looking for the Truth."**

 **"I forgive you."**

 **With those words. Jackson Hunt acting some what smugly. He was able to feel better and delighted to hear his son say that he forgives him. For basically everything he'd done in his life totally.**

 **And that includes not having to be around as his father. Even if over the years Hunt was able to keep updated on his son, Alexis and even Martha.**

 **Even though with the circumstances for when Alexis was taken. Hunt in conjunction with his son Richard Castle were able to rescue Alexis. In order to have her back into the United States.**

 **He has to admit in general. It was his power flaw in order for him to some how get back into the picture. While having his son and his wife Kate Beckett be some what grateful. Along with to reflect on might or could of happened to Alexis.**

 **But than again for Castle at that particular time. He was acting on instinct and being some what foolish for when it came to his own daughter over in Paris, France.**

 **Even now after the words** _ **I forgive you**_ **were spoken. Hunt just hopes that the words really were meant it by his son's own heart. After what he put his wife Kate Beckett through. For when it comes to his own abduction, Thailand and most importantly the end of Bracken, Celeb Brown and Loksat.**

 **As for Castle in general sitting and holding his father's hand. Mostly being fidgety and nervous just after waking from his surgery.**

 **Even his own doctor emphasize on his well-being. In order for the older man to at least take it easy the next couple of months. Before he's able to head back into the swing of things. Mainly his Black Ops group currently reciding in California.**

 **One thing for sure.**

 **For when it comes to Richard Castle and his emotions. Jackson Hunt was able to finally forced them out into the open. After hiding them for so many years from inside of all of his mystery novels. Like with Derrick Storm and his Nikki Heat series.**

 **And with his adrenaline racing after hearing his son speak from inside of his hospital ICU room. No doubt the nurses at the station are watching him closely for when it comes to his heart rate and blood pressure.**

 **They will no doubt be visiting soon. Since it always like a revolving door at odd hours of the day and evening.**

 **Jackson Hunt was able to lay back down onto his pillows. In order to relax. Since his head was starting to reckon with him for when it comes to the dizzyiness, and of the hyprocristy of his medication to help settle him down a little.**

 **Even his doctor that operated will say the same thing. Since he's currently with another patient no doubt going through some type of a situation. in order to protect the welfare of his or hers rights as a patient to receive the best possible care.**

 **His words of "** _ **I forgive you"**_ **carries the weight big time for being a mystery writer. Hopefully it's going to stay that way for how ever long I live.**

 **Including the fact he's going to have to compromised along his way. Even if his wife Rita is not around all that much to see him slow down to a crawl. And let the others involved with his Black Ops group take the share of the work load.**

 **Without having any type of trepidation on there part or his.**

 **And for this tumor to hit at the right time. It was able to alleviate his problem and his son's as well with the magic words.**

 **But for the time being. He'd to make due for when the first of his antibiotics started to arrive. Including with the revolving door starting up for the rest of the evening.**

 **It was Castle's clue to leave and come back another time. At least this time maybe for the first time since he's known of his existence. He can leave without any type of barriers between the two of them...**

 **Castle was able to hug his father good night. Before leaving and letting the ICU nurses do there jobs.**

 **And for which Jackson Hunt with a wry-grin on his face. He's able to finally let go of his inner turmoil of emotions for the first time in many years. Before seeing the back of his son leave his room...**

 **The End**


End file.
